Small closets, Big chats
by BT4Ever
Summary: Kurt's confused and Karofsky helps him out. Birthday fic for my friend. Rated for language


**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

Kurt wiped another tear off his face as he threw his phone across the floor in the dark room. He hated this! He hated being estranged from his friends and his boyfriend. He hated always having to choose between the two. He hated being in the middle.

He couldn't understand why Rachel and Blaine couldn't get along. Sure Blaine was taking more (okay, _all_) the solos since transferring to McKinley. And sure he's a little opinionated when it comes to the Glee club. But he was only trying to make them better! And did Rachel really have to send him to that brothel? (so what if it wasn't an active brothel it was still a brothel!) Kurt was so tired of having to pick between them and Blaine.

The Glee club wasn't the only thing that changed in Kurt's life. Ever since transferring, Blaine's been on Kurt tighter than a pair of jeggings on a hot summer day! They have to go everywhere together; to every class, to every glee practice, hell! Blaine even had to drive Kurt to and from school! Kurt loved him yeah-

No. That's not right. Kurt doesn't know how he feels. Blaine was always there for him. Blaine gave him courage when he needed it the most. But love? Kurt didn't know. Quite frankly, he only said he loved Blaine back because he panicked! What was he supposed to say? "Sorry hun I can't say I love you back!" Kurt didn't want to lose him!

Before Kurt could resume his thoughts, the closet door opened. Karofsky stood in the doorway looking down at Kurt. Why the hell was Hummel in the janitor's closet? And is he….crying? Kurt Hummel….crying. It was hard for him to process. Kurt could stand up to the worst bullies and still come out on top! (he should know) He was even voted prom queen, the ultimate YOU'RE A GIRL from the student body, and _still_ came out with a smile on his face and a witty comeback. What in the world would reduce Kurt to crying in a janitor's closet? (and why did he have this sudden desire the kick the person's ass who caused this?)

There was a long, pregnant pause before, Kurt cleared his throat and politely addressed him. "David." Karofsky came out of his thoughts, "What the hell happened?" (okay, so he could've said it nicer, sue him!)

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Karofsky put the football equipment, which he was supposed to be putting away, on the floor as he joined Kurt in the closet. It was a tight squeeze with the two of them. As he sat down, he felt something under his butt, he picked it up and examined it. He noticed it was Kurt's phone, and he also noticed that said phone had 7 missed calls and 12 unread messages all from the same person, the new kid. (what was his name again? Barry? Brett? It wasn't really important.)

"That's mine." Kurt said a little more forcefully than he should have. Karofsky looked at the phone once more as he handed it to the smaller boy. (no, he did not notice how their fingers brushed.)

"Is he the reason?"

"A part of it." There was no use denying that he was crying. David saw him in there. Kurt resumed his thoughts as he noticed and read all the messages.

_Sorry babe call me back –Blaine_

_You know I don't think I'm better than everyone –Blaine_

_Call me back so we can talk about this –Blaine_

Each text was more pathetic than the last. Kurt couldn't help but notice how none of the glee members called him. It was all Blaine. A part of Kurt felt lonely and a little hurt that no one else wanted to reach out to him. He figured that after a while that their friendship would be able to withstand anything. (Maybe that last fight was the last straw)

Karofsky sat there in uncomfortable silence, waiting for Kurt to say or do something. He couldn't help but notice that his eyes were still very red from crying. He also noticed other things about Kurt's normally well-put-together appearance were disheveled. His clothes were dirty from sitting in the closet. (how long was he in here anyway?) His cheeks and nose were still rosy. Karofsky wanted nothing more than to make him feel better, but he didn't know how. He'd never felt so helpless before than he had at this moment.

A soft chime rang out into the silent closet brought back both boys from their thoughts. Kurt still had the phone in his hand as he read the screen.

"_New Message From Blaine_

_Kurt I'm so sorry about what happened between us you know I love you and I know you love me but I don't take back the things I said about them. They are holding us back. Please call me Kurt I miss you. –Blaine"_

I love you and I know you love me

you love me

**love me**

Kurt really wished he never told Blaine he loved him.

Karofsky didn't know what the text message said. All he knows is that when Kurt read it, his face became even more solemn. He didn't know what to do! Was he supposed to pat him on the head and say 'There, there. Sorry about whatever it is! Hope it works for the best.'? Sometimes he felt as though school teaches the wrong things. What was the point of knowing the cosine of tangent anyway? How was he supposed to use it in-

"Have you ever done something that you regret?" Kurt asked, still looking into the distance. Karofsky was mildly surprised at Kurt's sudden convection. "Something that you regret so much, but you didn't know how to react at the time?" Karofsky just stared at him as he processed the things that Kurt said. He started remembering when he first realized that he was gay, and how he was so scared to tell anyone about it. He remembers first seeing Kurt in the hall and being so open about his sexuality. Or, how Karofsky himself used to bully and torment him every day; every scene playing like a film in his head, finally finishing on their kiss. Sure he apologized, but nothing can ever take back the things he said and did to Kurt.

"Yeah," he finally responded. Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. Kurt finally turned and looked into Karofsky's eyes. Karofsky could almost feel the intensity of Kurt's gaze from the foot of space between the two.

"How do you know if you love someone?" Kurt asked. Karofsky was caught off guard. How was he of all people supposed to know? He was still trying to accept who he was let alone someone else!

"I don't know," he responded awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. He dared looked up and saw Kurt waiting patiently for his answer. (how does he not find this weird!) "I guess you just…. know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt was furious! What kind of answer was that? Kurt asks David a serious question and this is how he responds? Couldn't that Neanderthal give him something more useful than that?

Karofsky was in a closet. With Kurt. Trying to explain love here and TRYING to make him feel better. He really didn't need any sass at that moment! (that kid is so infuriating sometimes!) "I DON'T KNOW! I guess… Well how did you pick out your outfit this morning?"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH-"

"_JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!_"

"_FINE!_I just picked it out from my closet because I thought it looked cute. Why?" Kurt responded in a huff, folding his arms across his chest. He really didn't understand what clothes had to do with his and Blaine's relationship.

"Well how did you know they were cute?"

"What?"

"How did you know they were cute?"

"I just knew."

"Did anyone else tell you what to wear?"

"NO!" Kurt was appalled that David would assume that Kurt would allow anyone else to dress him! (although he wouldn't deny any designer at Alexander McQueen)"I follow my own instincts, thank you!"

"See?" Karofsky said pointedly. "It's the same with relationships. You listen to your heart for what you think is right. You don't need anyone telling you what you feel. You should just feel it. When the time is right you'll look at that special someone and you'll just know if he's the real deal or not."

Kurt sat for a few seconds processing what David said. Amazingly enough, he was right. Kurt needed to take a step back and rethink if this thing he had with Blaine was the real deal, or if this was just a simple crush. Kurt also started to think about Glee club- he didn't want to leave! He loved all of his friends there, and loved hanging out with them. If Kurt doesn't let anyone else tell him what to think or what to believe, why should he let Blaine tell him what's wrong and what's right for him? If Blaine wants to leave, then he's going to have to go alone!

With new-found confidence, Kurt rose from his spot and brushed the dirt off his clothes and gave Karofsky a genuine smile. "Thanks, David. You're a good friend," he said. As he left, Karofsky quickly scrambled from his spot and stood up. He leaned out the doorway and yelled "YOU'RE WELCOME!" Kurt gave a short wave of acknowledgement with one hand as he sent out a few texts with the other.

To Blaine:_ We need to talk.-Kurt_

To Mercedes and Rachel: _I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you guys! I promise it will not happen again! 3 –Kurt_

Karofsky leaned on the door frame as he watched Kurt walk down the hall way with a satisfied smirk on his face. (He finally did something right!) He turned to finish putting the stuff away when he saw Azimio across the hall with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow up.

"How long were you standing there?"

"'Aww David! You're such a good friend!" He snickered as they put the stuff away. There was no way Azimio was going to let him live this down.

**A/N:** So, I made this for my friend Lizzy's birthday so HAPPY 18TH! DON'T DO ANYTHING CRAZY! Also I'd like to give special thanks to our friend Coco for betaing for me. And always critique is appreciated, flames are not.


End file.
